justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmitt Arnett
Emmitt Arnett, played by guest star Steven Flynn, was a character in the FX series Justified. Arnett is a shot caller in the Dixie Mafia based in Frankfort and posing as a real estate developer. Biography Background Season 1 Arnett's first appearance is in the episode "Hatless". Wynn Duffy calls him soon after Raylan Givens leaves and threatens Duffy. Arnett tells him to keep calm and have a long, productive talk with Gary Hawkins. Near the end of the episode, Arnett finally shows up in the flesh whenever Gary and Raylan visit Duffy at his office. Gary admits he doesn't have the money, but rather gives Arnett his deed to the "Supermall" he had discussed previously with Raylan he was going to build. Arnett accepts the offer, saying that in a few years, the land will be worth more than Gary owes. This enrages Duffy, who pulls out a gun and causes Billy Mac, Arnett's Bodyguard, and Duffy to all end up shot. Season 2 Arnett has a brief appearance in the episode "For Blood or Money". Raylan visits him in his offices to talk to him due to the fact that the cell phone records for one of the hijackers in the oxycontin robbery traces back to Dickie Bennett (This all happened in the previous episode "The I of the Storm", Doyle had killed Cutter and Elrod to cover Coover and Dickie's tracks). Arnett denies any involvement in the Dixie Mafia (despite the fact he is their boss), but he tells Raylan to speak to Wayne, saying "If you talk to him, and I'm going to assume you will, about that Oxy bus he lost in Harlen? He should just write that off." Season 3 Arnett appears in the premiere episode "The Gunfighter". Arnett is approached by Detroit Mafia lieutenant Robert Quarles, who is demanding repayment of a loan Arnett took from the Detroit arm of the organization. Arnett has his enforcer Fletcher Nix present for the meeting. He hires Nix to procure the funds he needs to get current on his loan repayments. Nix robs and murders a watch store owner which draws the attention of Raylan and Tim Gutterson. Arnett gets a call from Duffy to warn him that the Marshals have questioned him about Nix, who is a federal fugitive. Arnett rearranges his meeting with Nix; he arranges for Nix to hand-off the money to his bodyguard instead. Quarles has other plans and approaches Arnett's secretary and mistress Yvette. He convinces Yvette to betray Arnett and has her give the location of the hand-off to the Marshals. Arnett remains unaware and arranges to meet with Quarles at his office. The bodyguard is arrested and Quarles tells Arnett that he will not be coming. Quarles murders Arnett and Yvette, planning to take over the Arnett's branch of the Dixie Mafia. Relationships *Wynn Duffy: Subordinate in the Dixie mafia *Robert Quarles: Associate in the Detroit mafia, murderer, dismembered *Yvette: Secretary, lover, deceased *Fletcher Nix: Enforcer *Arnett's bodyguard Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Killed by Robert Quarles Category:Dixie Mafia